1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hunter's blind which is portable, easily assembled in the field, and which can be raised and lowered relative to and independent of the ground by control elements located within the hunter's blind.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Hunters' blinds are well known. Johnson C. McClaran U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,705 issued on Oct. 7, 1958, Alvin E. Harmon U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,398 issued on Nov. 1, 1983, Charles F. Reneau U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,142 issued on Aug. 19, 1986, and Tom H. Chrisley, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,716 issued on Jan. 19, 1988 are representative of the hunters' blinds known in the prior art. In each of the above-cited patents the hunters' blinds are constructed and raised into operating position with the user remaining outside of the blind. Once in position, the user climbs up a ladder to gain entrance into the blind by means of a trap door. Only the patent to Christley, Jr. uses a motorized or hand cable crank or winch to raise the hunter's blind, with the user remaining outside the blind.
Ralph W. Hutchens, Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,970 issued on Dec. 22, 1970 and Delbert Ready U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,332 issued on Oct. 13, 1981 each disclose a motorized means for vertically raising such items as scaffolding while the users remain on the scaffolding.